paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
FPGOutlaw Reviews: Pups Save Jake
This is FPGOutlaw's official review of the Season 2 PAW Patrol episode "Pups Save Jake". Review Title Card: Has Chase on it with a small piece of rock. Rubble says the episode title. Scene 1: Rubble and Marshall are watching Apollo the Super Pup, as they both say that they love the show. Chase and Jake are exploring a cave, as they both say that the cave is cool. They take a left at a fork, as Jake starts to go down a steep hill in the cave. He trips on a small rock, and falls down the slope, effectively getting his foot stuck between some rocks. Chase tries to get him out, but fails. Chase then tries to call Ryder. Ryder is watching Rocky and Skye play tag. He gets the call from Chase, but it’s very staticky, because Chase is in a deep cave. Jake then tells him to head to the mouth of the cave. Chase tells Jake to not move. Jake says “Dude, I wish I could move.” Chase then says “Oh, right.” Funny. Analysis: ***1/4, Chase was pretty neat here. He just was naturally a good character here. Except for the last line, he didn’t give any *great* lines, but this was just naturally a scene that I enjoy. Scene 2: Skye jumps on the log to avoid Rocky, but then hides inside of it as Rocky jumps over it. Rocky then hits Ryder and knocks him over. He says “Sorry Ryder. I tagged you a little too hard.” Funny line. Ryder laughs. He gets another call from Chase, who assesses the situation with Jake. Ryder tells him not to worry. Rubble and Marshall, in response to Ryder’s call, slowly back away from the TV screen while Apollo is on, as they want to watch it. As the episode is resolved, Marshall turns around to go into the Elevator, but trips on his cape, and crashes into the other pups. Analysis: ***1/2, Skye and Rocky playing tag was nice. Rocky’s line was great. Marshall and Rubble continue to watch Apollo the Super Pup instead of going to the Elevator was cool. It reminds me of little children who don’t want to do something, so they continue to do something else instead. Ryder was average here, but everything else was good. Lookout: Marshall is wearing some neat new EMT gear. Marshall asks where Chase is. Rubble is needed to use his jackhammer to get Jake’s foot loose. That’s cool. Marshall is needed to use his Emergency X-Ray Screen to make sure Jake’s foot is fine. Mini-Analysis: It’s cool that Rubble and Marshall both got some upgrades. Scene 3: Marshall is driving an ambulance. That’s cool. Marshall runs ahead of the rest of the pups, as Chase yells at him to run to the right of the fork. Marshall didn’t hear him. Rubble stays outside of the cave, in fear of spiders. Analysis: **1/2, Marshall’s ambulance is cool. Hopefully he gets to use it a lot more in the future. Scene 4: Marshall runs left of the fork. Silly pup. Chase isn’t far behind, as he is sniffing him out. Rubble goes to the Right, to find Jake. Ryder and Chase both go to the left of the fork to get Marshall and direct him the right way. Rubble sees a spider as he finds Jake, and hides from it. Rubble then blows the spider out of the way, and gets to Jake. He pulls out his jackhammer, and breaks one of the rocks that was keeping Jake stuck. Jake tries to move, but his foot hurts too much. Rubble calls Marshall. Analysis: ***1/4, Rubble’s jackhammer is cool. If I recall, he’s never used it before, so it’s cool that he got an upgrade. Him and the spider was a funny dilemma, and him gaining strength in himself as “Rubble and Super Pup” to blow the spider away was funy. Scene 5: Marshall is walking through the cave, as he gets scared by his pup-tag. He yells out Jake’s name, with no response. He then becomes worried if he took a wrong turn. He then gets scared as Ryder calls his name, as he jumps into his arms. Chase then asks if he was scared. Marshall says “Being in a dark cave doesn’t scare me...when you’re here.” Ever heard of burying talent within sports? That’s how you bury Marshall. Ryder then takes the pups to Jake. Rubble notices the pups and Ryder. Marshall falls down the slope, and lands on one of the rocks. Analysis: **, I guess Chase plays the role of Marshall’s nightlight. I felt like Marshall became a weaker character by saying that he needs Chase to not be scared of the dark. Like come on. Marshall’s crash was decent, but this scene was weird to me. Scene 6: Marshall uses his new X-Ray Screen as he comes to a conclusion that Jake just sprained his foot. He then gets a bandage out. Analysis: ***, Storyline continuity, but Marshall’s new gear is pretty sweet. Scene 7: Jake’s foot is now bandaged. He says that he can’t stand on his foot. Marshall gets a foldable crutch out of his pup-pack for Jake. The pups, Jake, and Ryder have made it out of the cave. Jake thanks the pups. The pups then all run off. Jake says that he needs a ride home, as Marshall opens the back of his ambulance. Analysis: **1/2, Again, more storyline continuity, but Marshall’s ambulance is pretty chill. Scene 8: Jake says that his foot feels a little better. Chase says that Rubble was brave, as Jake agrees. A spider then shows up, as Rubble jumps into Ryder’s arms. He thanks Ryder, as Ryder says that all the pups are Super-Pups. Analysis: ***, The ending was pretty funny. As soon as Rubble sounded confident, a spider came, and he jumped into Ryder’s arms. Chase almost sounded like a proud father when saying that Rubble was brave. Man he just knows how to bury other characters, doesn’t he? Final Analysis I'll give this episode a 6 out of 10. Things were pretty good in this episode. Marshall's new EMT gear is pretty chill, along with Rubble's new jackhammer. Chase had some good lines here, as did Marshall and Rubble. Top 3 Stars of the Episode 1. Chase - He was awesome in this episode. 2. (Tie) Rubble - He was pretty good here. 2. (Tie) Marshall - His new EMT gear is pretty awesome. 3. Jake - He needs to be a more important character. Stats Season 2 High: Pups Save a Dolphin Pup (7.5) Season 2 Low: Pups Save the Space Alien & Pups Save Jake (6) Season 2 Average: 6.5 Category:FPGOutlaw Category:FPGOutlaw's Reviews